Blood Debts
by The Awester
Summary: "You could have killed me Eric!" "That was the point sweetheart." "All you people want is blood." "Lexa. We all have to pay our blood debts." *I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS* JE SUIS CHARLIE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Enjoy and please R+R!_**

* * *

I raced on to the train and pulled myself up.

"It's about time sugar." Morgan's brown hair danced in the wind from the open train cart. She pushed a button to close the cart.

"My father came home as soon as I was about to get ready." My head throbbed from the spot where Marcus hit me. Morgan softly hummed before pulling out her traveling bag of makeup. "He was so drunk." I mumbled as she put concealer over my bruise.

"Did you get the clothes Alex?" I nodded before taking my stupid bun down and combing my fingers through my hair. "It's amazing how much you've changed." She held up a brush with light pinkish powder.

"What do you mean?" a darker shade of pinkish brown.

"Your hair is almost blonde." I nodded.

"I've been doing more service work outside. How would you feel about me going black to red today?" Liquid eyeliner.

"Your father will notice. Wait till winter to get it changed when it darkens." I hummed. "Open." I smiled at her before opening the door.

"Together?" I nodded and took her hand.

"Always." We jumped on the gravel roof and jogged the rest of the momentum off. "I don't see an exit door Morgan…" I followed her to the edge of the building. _What is she doing standing on the edge? _

"There's a net at the bottom." She helped me on the edge. I had ditched my abnegation robe on the train and had on tight black skinny jeans and a tight-but not to tight- top. "On the count of three!" I was definitely afraid of heights. My father dangled me and Tobias over the railing in our simple home. "One…" I breathed as I let go of her hand. "Two…" _In. Out._ "Four…" I rolled my eyes.

"Morgan!" She laughed and looked at the hole. I studied the cement ground.

"Three!" She pushed me off the ledge. My screams echoed off the walls until I hit the stretchy net. I smiled until I realised that Morgan was right behind me so I rolled off the net.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped and turned to see a young man with jet black hair and tattoos. Morgan rolled off the net and grabbed my arm.

"Lay off Eric." She pulled me away by my arm. I turned around to see him staring at me.

"Who's he?" We made our way into the chasm.

"One of the five leaders. He's fresh out of initiation. Ex. Erudite." I nodded.

"This place is huge." I ran up with her into what looked like a hallway of rooms.

"I know." Her cold pale hand pulled my far larger arm in front of a door. "This is it." I swallowed the rock in my thought.

"This is it…" I whispered. "Morg. What if he doesn't recognize me?"

"Please Lexa. You are someone to remember." She knocked on the door.

"Er…damn it. Hold on!" I hid a smile.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I whispered before the door opened.

"Morgan, what are you doing here instead of being in school?" Tobias's voice hadn't changed, but he had grown his hair out and had solidified his arm muscle.

"Do you remember me?" I chewed my lip. His blue eyes burned me.

"Should I?" I turned to Morgan.

_I told you!_

_Just…Never mind. I'll do it myself._

"Four, you surely remember your little sister, Alexandria." His eyes widened before narrowing at me.

"Your hair is too light and my sister is not that..." I glared at him.

"I'm not what Tobias?" I moved closer to him.

"You weren't that beautiful when I left. Come in." Morgan paused.

"I promised Jay I would meet him at his place…" I shook my head.

"Morg…" I grabbed her hand.

"I'll be safe Lexa." I gave her a weak smile before shutting Toby's door. He studied me as I walked to the small couch.

"You're limping slightly." He handed me a cup of hot chocolate with mint. I leaned on the edge of the arm rest.

"I am fine." I whispered.

_'__Whore!' Slap. _

_'__Father! Please!' _

_'__Shut up bitch!' Slap._

_'__You can't touch me like that!' Slap._

"Dri?"

_'__You disgust me!'_

A hand touched my shin.

"Don't touch me!" I moved away from Toby before calming my breathing. "Sorry." I raked my hand through my hair.

"Dri? What did he do?" I stood up and lifted my shirt slightly. Black and blue finger prints danced on my sides.

"Normal thing like the closet and the whippings." I turned and lifted my shirt more so he could see my back.

"He raped you."

"I think I might be pregnant." Tears streamed down my face. "I've thrown up almost every morning and I missed my period this month." I pulled in a gasping breath. "Sorry to dump this on you." Toby gently hugged me.

"Never. I know one of the nurses. She's my best friend's girlfriend." I nodded.

"He kept calling me these awful names Toby…" I shook my head.

"Let's go." I followed him out the door. "Call me Four and do not speak until I address you by name." I hummed in response. The halls were dark, but warm compared to the cold winter that was only beginning to thaw outside.

"I need to see Shauna before she gets off. Yes. Thanks." I sat in a plastic chair in the infirmary. "Breath Dri." I glared at Four who just winked at me.

"Four what's happen- Who are you?" a blonde girl came up to us.

"Shauna, this is Lexa. We need to talk in private." We followed her to a closed room. I bounced my knee. "She needs a pregnancy test." Her blue eyes widened before she pointed to him.

"It's not his." I whispered. _I'm so embarrassed._ A long pause dragged in the room.

"No. It wouldn't be because you two are related. Alexandria?" I nodded, fighting the tears. "Tobias, outside please." I watched them go before nausea hit me.

"Oh good Lord." I raced to the private bathroom to throw up. Again.

"Dri? Oh my." I felt my hair be pulled up and into a sloppy bun by feminine hands. I pulled back and caught my breath. "Dri, are you alright?" Toby passed me a stick of gum.

"Thanks. Yeah I'm fine. Just tried." I stood up and back to the 'bed'. Shauna took the tests and soon came back.

"Good and bad news. You're not pregnant." I sighed before laying down on Toby's lap.

"What's the bad news?" Toby played with my hair.

"She's sick. I'll take some blood samples to see if I can narrow it down to one type." I nodded and sat up. "Have you always been this tired?" I shrugged.

"I usually sneak coffee into class at this time." I winced as the needle pierced my skin.

"I'll be back."

"Sleep." Four kissed my head.

* * *

FEAR GOD ALONE

I opened my eyes to see Morgan and Toby watching me.

"Hey beautiful." Morgan helped me sit up before braiding my hair back.

"Hi." I croaked before wincing. "How'd I end up here?"

"You have food poisoning." Toby handed me a glass of water with some pills. "Shauna says you will be fine." I glanced at the clock on his alarm clock. Almost seven-thirty.

"Marcus's gunna kill me!" I stood up and took a step before grabbing the closest object. The world spun as Four sat me down.

"Morgan called him and told him that you two were partners for a project so you're staying the night." I sighed.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I'll stop by in the morning with a 'note' from Marcus." She winked at me before bumping Four's arm.

"Get some rest kid." He kissed my head before heading to sleep. See that box right below this? You use it to review so I know if y'all have any ideas or any corrections to make!

* * *

_**GO BRAVES**_

_**GO BLOO**_

_**PLEASE R+R!**_

_**DFTBA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_UNDEFEATED__ OCC CHAMPS!_**

**_R+R_**

* * *

Running. Running. Running. The blood on my lip dripped on to my black top, but not my gray pants. I changed into black skinny jeans before taking my bun out. The darkened roots melded into bright red tips. I jumped out of the train and walked to my brother's apartment.

"Can I help you?" A small blonde answered the door. I glared at her.

"Where's Four?"

"Let Dri in Tris!" Her gray eyes widened slightly before she opened the door wider.

"Sorry. I didn't relise that you were his sister. You two don't look anything alike." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Four was cutting carrots up to throw in with- you guessed it- chicken!

"Hey kid!" He looked at my busted lip before setting the knife down. "Marcus?" I nodded and pulled out a beer from the mini fridge.

"He figured out about my hair when he tried to um." I paused and glanced at Tris. "You know." Four sighed and took the beer from my hands to return it to the fridge.

"Did he finish?" I blushed and shook my head before sitting next to Tris at the island.

"He got a few good slaps in before I got out. Second issue of the night. Who's she to you? Friend, FWB, girlfriend, coworker?" He smiled and took her hand.

"Girlfriend. You remember Beatrice Prior." I nodded.

"You lived down the street from us." She smiled.

"Yeah." I stood up and pulled out a box of crackers before sitting on the white counter top.

"Four!" Someone knocked on the door. Four and Tris glanced at each other worriedly.

"Dri, get in my room. Don't come out until I say so. Understand?" Four kissed my head before I shut his room door.

"It's about time. Max wants to know if you're still up for a leadership position. Also he wants to talk about new training curriculums." _Eric._ _He's the guy that saw me and Morgan at the net last year._

"I can talk to him after my shift in the control room."

"Fine." The door shut and footsteps lead to the bedroom door. I stepped behind the door and picked up a thick book.

"Dri, you can come out." I stepped into the light and picked up the box of crackers from the kitchen before sitting on the couch.

"What was up with Eric?" Tris and Tobias looked at me.

"How do you know him?" Tris sat next to me.

"Eh, when Morgan dragged me through the compound he caught us. Yelled at us, then sent us on our way." Four shook his head.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day." I laughed at Four.

"Please. I am already dead."

* * *

"Where were you?" I shut the door to my dull gray home.

"I needed to help one of the Functionless families I ran into today." Nothing. I moved upstairs.

"Shower. Homework. Bed." I mumbled a small 'yes' before showering, finishing my homework, and _finally _laying down. My back hurt from my tattoo Uriah got with me today. I shut my eyes and drifted off.

_I stood-bare- with my back to him._

_"You're so beautiful." He held his hands in the curve of my sides. _

_"No." I whispered. "I'm too strong. Too broken." He laughed against my neck. _

_"Broken? And what's so bad about being strong?" _

_"Men don't like their women strong. They like 'em soft and willing to comply with every little thing they say." _

_"Other men are weak. Most men like to be in control of their families." I smirked and covered myself. _

_"Others?" _

_"Not me. You're beautiful. Don't change that." I glanced at the invisible audience and whispered..."Review bellow, love Kay."_

* * *

**GO BRAVES**

**GO BLOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**_PLEASE R&amp;R!_**

* * *

"Alexandrea Eaton." The woman calls me back into one of the secluded rooms. A small, Dauntless woman sits on a rolly chair next to a chair that looks like one from the dentist. I shudder. Mirrors cover the length of the room with a computer next to the chair. "Please sit. My name is Tori." I nodded and reclined back. Wires were placed on my skin and my forehead.

"You are remarkably calm for today." She eyed me under her lashes.

"I am not afraid of the unknown." My tattoo burned against the chair. She handed me a shot glass full of clear, syrupy liquid. "What's it going to do?" She smiled.

"Curious Abnegation…" I laughed before draining the vile.

"Gross."

"See you soon, lexa." My eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Woven baskets sit on a table in the café. Knife and cheese.

"Choose." Tori says behind me. I turned around to see no one.

"Why? I want the cheese 'cuz I'm hungry, and use the knife to cut it and share it."

"Choose." She repeats.

"Fine. Pushy." I mumble. I picked up the knife. Walls morphed into mirrors. An adorable dog snarled at me, forcing me to control my breathing. I loved dogs. Metal burned in my hand as the dog ran at me. _I can't kill it. It's just following instincts. Stupid animals. _"Sit." I sternly command it. Nothing. I sighed and got on the ground.

"Come here." I held out my hand and let it sniff me. A cold nose touched my hand before the dog sat down next to me and let me pet its dark brown fur. "That's a good dog." I kissed its head.

"Puppy!" I look up to see a small girl wearing white. Typical. The dog growled and stood up.

"No. Sit." The dog took a step towards the girl. "No. I said SIT!" The dog charged at the girl. I panicked. I wasn't going to be able to get in between the dog or the girl so I tackle the dog. Everything disappeared so I was standing, on a train. My knife, gone.

"Do you know this guy?" An older man sitting across from me holds up a paper with a picture of Eric on it.

**Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!**

"No." I'm an awful lire, but I don't want to be hurt. My heart races as he stands up and leans in close to me. Scars dance along his skin. His breath smells like tobacco. Gross.

"You're lying!" I laughed.

"Nice try kid."

"I can see it in your eyes! _Lying!_"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"You could _save me! _" I sucked in breath. "To save my _life!_" I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Tori stood up gracefully and removed the wires from my head.

"What's wrong?" I studied her pursed lips and her scrunched eyebrows.

"Don't move. I'll be back." She calmly moved out of the room. I glanced in the mirror. I had lost a lot of weight since _that _night and my brown hair was clean in a bun and the red streaks were skillfully hidden by Morgan this morning. My green eyes were bright, yet worried and filled with responsibility. I relax back into the seat when Tori _finally _comes back in. "Your Divergent." She swung the rolly chair around and sat in front of me. "Erudite, Abnegation, Amity. And Dauntless." I sighed.

"Alright…" I sighed.

"Do you truly know the man that was on the paper?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Maybe you should be Candor." I winced.

"Possibly…" I looked up under my lashes. Tori's hair had a very light gray tone.

"How?"

"Eh." She nodded.

"Just be careful. In Dauntless the survival rate of Divergents are low. Talk to your brother if you have any questions." I nodded and stood up.

"Can I go?" She nodded.

"You got sick. Understand?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I headed out to my locker, grabbed my black clothes and changed before getting on a train to Dauntless.

"Four! Open up!" I pounded on the door. The door opened up to reveal Eric and I immediately stiffened.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" He was one of the few men that towered over me.

"Where's Four at?" I leaned against the doorframe.

"Come in Lexa!" Tris called from inside the room. I pushed Eric with my shoulder as I sat at the island. "Why aren't you home?"

"Didn't want to deal with my father." Tris passed me a bowl of crackers. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're one of Morgan's friends." Eric sat next to me.

"Yeah. And?" I stood up and bent over to take off my shoes.

"You have a nice tattoo." I blushed and pulled down my shirt.

"Shut up Eric." I kicked off my other shoe. Thankfully I remembered to take off my gray socks. I turned around to be pinned against the door by him.

"What are you going to do about it?" I growled.

"Eric. Get off of her." Four pulled him off of me.

"I can handle myself." I mumbled.

"What are you doing here? It's almost seven." Four crossed his arms, his blue eyes showing clear annoyance.

"I needed to talk to you about a few…things." I quickly glanced at Eric.

"Come on." Four placed his hand on my back and led me to his basic bedroom.

"Diver-"He pressed his hand to my mouth.

"Not so loud with Eric here." I nodded.

"Am I dangerous?" He shook his head.

"No. Eric and a few of the other Faction leaders think that being _that _is." He tucked a piece of my hair back. "It isn't, but you cannot tell anyone." I nodded.

"I should go…" Four's face softened before he hugged me.

"Whatever Faction you choose, I will visit you." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm not going far." I murmured. His body went stiff.

"Not here." He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." I mumbled before leaving Dauntless. Please review in the box bellow!


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexandria!" My father burst in my room around midnight.

"Hum?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat up. A sharp blow to my eye woke me up to the smell of alcohol.

"Arms up." He yanked the sheet off of me and tied me to the bed with ropes. _Not again. Dear lord not again. I rather take a bad belting than this. _"Yell and I'll kill you."

"Please. Your only- UMUMF!" He stuffed a sock in my mouth before unbuttoning my pants. _No no no no no no no! _I wined as his hands dug into my sides. _Not with initiation starting tomorrow! _I tried everything. Yelling, thrashing, everything. I wept as my father untied my bonds and passed out on top of me. I threw his partly nude body off of mine before racing to the bathroom and vomiting. My sides hurt along with my lower body as I changed and ran to the last train of the night. I found myself in the chasm, staring into the unruly water below.

"It's late." I crossed my legs to relive some of the pain before glancing at Eric who sat next to me.

"So?" My voice was horse as I struggled to sound alright.

"Choosing day is tomorrow." _I paid my price already._

"I know." I shut my eyes and rubbed my temple.

"You're in pain." _Don't let him know. He can kill you._

"I'm fine."

"Alexandria, I can read you like a book." I said nothing as he unpinned my bun, letting my hair fall in gentle waves.

"Is it that obvious?" He laughed and bumped my shoulder.

"Please, a pretty girl showing up out of nowhere. I would notice that." I glared at him.

"You notice petty women, I notice lies." I stood up, wincing.

"You're wrong." Eric stood up. "I notice strong, beautiful, woman that don't want help but need it." He grabbed my hand. "You should go home." I froze. _Home. Pain. Him. _

"No. I'll…" I faced towards the rail. "I'll…"

"You'll what? Go back home so daddy can lay his repulsive hands on you like you're an object?" I squeezed my eyes shut as he moved so his chest touched my shoulder. "Or will you run to your brother who's too immersed in his new girlfriend?"

"Shut up Eric." _I felt so bare._

"What are you going to do?"

"Punch you if you don't shut up." I turned so we were chest to chest. A small smile graced his lips.

"Come on, you can stay with me tonight."

"No." I glared at him as he pushed me against the rail and trapped me in.

"I can spot lies as fast as you can spot dangerous men." His breath tickled my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pressed myself against him.

"Figure it out for yourself princess." Faster than I could manage to process, his lips were on mine. It was hard and pure lust. A distraction. His hands were all over me, as mine were all over his well-built body. He broke off and dragged me to his room.

* * *

R&amp;R

_**TWO reviews until I update!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry for not updating it's ben a rough cupple of weeks handling break ups, guard drama, and APUSH but I need THREE REVIEWS until I update!**_

_**If y'all are board, pm me because I need excuses to no study! JK not really. But if y'all have a UNDIENG wish for the story, PM ME!**_

_**I will d my best to squeeze it in! Stories ARE for their readers!**_

"Eaton, Alexandria." The woman that leads the Candor Faction calls me to the giant glass bowls. Air, fire, earth, stones, glass. I took the knife and slid it across my skin. Morgan earlier choose Dauntless. I lifted my hand between the Abnegation and the Dauntless bowls before looking at my father. He glares turn my skin cold but my blood boils on the sizzling coals of Dauntless. The Dauntless yell in support of my decision while the other four factions gasp. I make my way over to the Dauntless transfers. In the end there are only nine of us transfers and ten Dauntless-born. None of the transfers speak to me as we run to the train. A small Amity boy doesn't make it. Eighteen left. I jump into the train with ease, helping Morgan in also.

"Haven't seen you in a while." We moved to the far side of the train.

"You too chica." I hugged her before an Erudite transfer bumped into me. "Watch it bub!" I yelled at him. His eyes were dark brown to go with his dark skin.

"My bad Stiff." He smirked at me before laughing with the rest of his posse.

"I can't wait to kick his arse in the ring." Morgan laughed before looking out the door. The Dauntless H.Q, loomed in the distance. People had begun to jump.

"Jumping!" Uriah yelled in my ear. "Way to make it stiff!" I smiled. _I had survived_. Everyone in our car survived the jump but the next car wasn't so lucky. Fifteen left. I walked with Morgan to the net area. Eric along with Max and a few others including Uri stand on the ledge.

"Listen up! My name is Max…" I wink at Uri who just smiled. "Our initiates have the privilege to go first!" My heart beats quickly as I move forward.

"Are you crazy?" A Candor asks. Light blonde hair. Big boobs. Tiny hands. I smile before standing on the ledge. Max smiles at me. I turn and stare at the Erudite boy from earlier before taking off my robe. Black top and pants.

"Absolutely" I winked at Eric before jumping and _falling. Falling. Falling. __This is what freedom must feel like._ My back hit the net before I bounced back up slightly. Hands reached out to help me down from all sides. I grabbed Toby's familiar hand and gracefully slid off of the sleek black net. This was one of my favorite parts of Dauntless H.Q. because of the black tailing and the greyish black walls.

"What's your name initiate? Think about it. You only pick once." Four's mouth was set in a hard line, but his eyes were happy. _You're an idiot Dri._

"Lexa." I reached up and pulled my straight hair down. The red danced like flames in the darkness of the room.

"First jumper- Lexa!" Shauna and Zeke smiled at me as the other Dauntless cheered. "Go stand by Tris." I nodded and moved over to the wall.

"Congrats. First jumper." She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Thanks. Tris." She shook her head.

"I go by Six in training."

"Oh." I still felt awkward around her. A Candor girl fell to the net, curly hair bouncing everywhere as she moved with the net.

"Second- Bri!" She stood next to me, smiling off of the adrenaline.

"How did Eric know you?" She whispered. Too loud. Tris can hear you, chica.

"I came to visit my brother during visiting day and ran into him." She picked up my hair.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"I can show you where I got it done." She nodded.

"I would love that. What's your name- by the way?"

"Lexa." Morgan dropped as one of the first of the Dauntless-born. Her spiked black and gold shirt fluttered as she fell and gracefully rolled off the net.

"You should have seen Eric's face!" She squealed as she raced to me. A smirk rose on my lips.

"Why?" I could tell Tris was listening in on our conversation.

"He looked dumbfounded." Bri chimed in. The last Dauntless-born fell before we were separated. Dauntless –born vs. transfers.

"Most of the time I work in the control room. Six here works as an ambassador to the other factions. But this week, we are your trainers." He glances at me before continuing. "My name is Four." _Don't slip up. You are not my sister, you are not Divergent._

"Like, you both are-like-named after numbers?" Candor with the big boobs. _Stereo typical._

"Oh my gosh." I mumble. Her head snaps up so her eyes challenge mine.

"What did you say Stiff?" Bri moved from between us. I grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it around my finger.

"Like, are you both, so totally like, named after, like numbers?" I rolled my eyes. "They just said they were cupcake." She glared at me before Tris moved between us.

"Enough! If you two want to fight do it in the ring!" She glared at me before moving back with Four.

"We'll start with the Pit." He turned and led us through dark halls to the pit. I tune him out until he moves us to the railing of the Chasm.

"This is the Chasm." Tris starts. I blush at the though of Eric shirtless.

"It reminds us of the fine line between idiocy and bravery! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life." He looks as me and my hearing focuses in on his voice. "It has happened before and it will happen again!" He pans the room. "You have been warned!" He and Tris walk away from us. Knowing, we will follow. The café is well lit and the Dauntless cheer when we move in the room. I quickly find Uri, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and Will at their usual table.

"Hey ya'll." I slid next to Uri.

"Hey squirt."

"Congrats on first jumper." Zeke ruffled my hair before I swatted his hand away.

"Thanks. Thank God for Cake though. I was going crazy with the chicken and peas." Four laughed behind me.

"I guess it does run in the family Zeke." He sat next to me. "I told you not to choose this." I bit into my cake.

"So? This is what I want." I watched Eric saunter over and sit across from me. I kept my eyes down as he studied me.

"You should eat something else Stiff." I glanced up at him, blushing.

"Not that hungry." I adverted my eyes.

"Nice scheme to visit your brother here." I handed my plate to Four who simply scarfs down my cake. "Excuse me." I immediately relaxed.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at Zeke.

"Yeah. Fine." I moved over to the other initiates and sit next to Bri.

"Look at Ms. Cool. Chilin' with the instructors." I laughed.

"More like the people next to him." I smiled at her before Eric showed up again.

"Follow." _Nothing else. Just. Follow. _

"Were are we going?" The Erudite boy… Dom. I think is his name. Piped up.

"The dorms." Simple. It was refreshing. I studied him from a distance. Taller than me- which was nice. Most boys were as tall as me or shorter.

"For those who don't know, my name is Eric; I am one of the five leaders."_ Bla bla bla. Get on with it._ Ground rules- Eight to Six. And another Erudite asks why we get cut. "You chose us. Now we get to choose you." I shudder and look up at him. My green eyes met his stele grey ones._ Don't let him in. You cannot afford to let your fears to overcome you._ I let most of everyone enter the dorm before trying to enter. "Hold it." Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me into a smaller hallway.

"What?" I pulled my arm from his grasp and crossed them in front of my chest.

"I want you to understand that Max is extremely mad at you." I rolled my eyes and picked at my nail cuticle.

"So? He'll get over it." Eric pulled my arm down so I had his undivided attention.

"You do not recognize the severity of the situation." He moved closer to me as I moved back. _Wall_. I swallowed and glanced up at him. _Too close. Too dangerous._ Yet, he is protecting me from another danger… "If Max wants to kill you, he will put you at the bottom of the chasm." I nodded. Either way, I end up dead.

"Yes." I whispered. I looked up from under my lashes to see him raising an eyebrow.

"Be careful Alexandria." He glanced at the tips of my hair. "And see the nurse before fights. You're limping."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me against the wall before pulling my shirt above my hip slightly. Purple marks and red nail marks danced along my scarred skin. I shivered.

"Yes, you do Lex. I saw every inch of your body last night. Don't think I simply fucked you to fuck you." He moved away from me and started to walk away. "Go to bed, it's late." My mouth fell open. The blasted nerve of the man!

_Three reviews till I update!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARNIANFAIRY!_**

**_Reviews are love and joy!_**

**_And I would preferably like to get three more reviews or if it's your birthday PM me and I'll update as a little present for you!_**

**_BTW happy birthday to David Tennant! _**

**_Allons-y Alonzo!_**

* * *

"The first thing you will do today is learn how to shoot a gun." Tris sat on a metal table while Toby paces in front of us. "The second, how to win a fight." _He said win. Not how to fight. How to win_. "Thankfully," Hard, cold metal is shoved into my hand. "If you all are here, I don't need to how you how to get on and off a moving train." Tris stands up and crosses her arms over her chest. Small, but scary.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. Physical, and mental. We measure your progress and rank you after each stage." Four picks up from her and keeps talking about initiation. Uri told me about this when we got tattoos.

"What do emotions…" Paul, the Erudite that was a prick to me yesterday, yawns. "Have to do with bravery?" Tris grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanks him down before pulling her gun out of the back of her pants and presses the barrel to his forehead.

"Wake up. You're holding a loaded weapon-idiot-act like it." I hid my smile before glancing at Bri on my left. She's having the same issue I am. We can't keep ourselves together.

"You are less likely to act on high emotions if you are prepared. Now, watch me." Four turned and placed his feet-shoulder width part. Arms, parallel with the ground, slightly bent. Place one foot slightly in front of the other. _Use your breathing to help your mind._ I winced at the three shoots he fired off. "Your turn." I went through my mental list before firing. The bullet missed by a bit, hitting too far up and to the left. Some people had ended up on the ground like Bri but, I fired again, this time only hitting too far above the target. Three, four, five more times. _Same spot._ I sighed in frustration as I refilled my…clip I guess that's what it is called.

"You should have hit the target by now." An Erudite boy with red hair smirks at me.

"Maybe I should hit you instead." I smiled at him.

"Or you could wait and deal with it tomorrow." I jump and see Eric behind me. I shrugged before turning and firing my gun. "Squeeze your shoulders." Eric brings his hand up to my back and I instantly relax into it. "The squeeze starts here and travels through your bicep, to your forearm, and finally to your wrist." He withdraws his strong hands from my arm. I fire again. Right through the red bull's-eye. I shot again to see if it was just a stroke of luck. It wasn't.

"Thank," I turned around to see Eric walking away. "You." I whispered.

"Where's Four and Six?" I skipped lunch and got a tattoo instead and now, hungry, and standing in front of me, Eric in his pieced glory.

"Christina needed their help with something. Grab these ropes." He picked up a punching bag and led me to a section of the training room. Ten bags already hung from a low beam with circular hooks coming down from them. I reached to throw the rope over, but I was too short. Eric placed the bag on the ground and stared at me. "Need some help?" He barely smiled at me.

"No thanks. I got this." I reached again until Eric placed his hand on my waist as he took the rope from my hand. I relaxed at his touch. "Or not." He shook his head while reaching up. You could see his muscle definition in his arms through his tight, black shirt.

"Quit staring Lex."

"Was not."

"Lex…"

"Shut up." Eric secured the bag in place as I walked over to a metal table and laid down on it.

"Are you alright?" Eric moved my legs and sat on the metal before moving my feet over his lap. He rubbed my knee with his thumb.

"Yes." I rubbed my eyes.

"You look tired."

"Nope. I'm fine." He shook his head.

"I didn't see you in the dining hall."

"Wasn't hungry. Deal with it." He gently slapped the back of my head.

"We're starting fights today. You need to eat." I rolled my eyes and got off of the table, my shirt riding up along my side to showcase my raven tatoo. "So, you don't eat, so you get a tattoo instead?" I blushed and pulled my shirt over my side and standing up.

"Deal with it." The initiates piled into the room until the last person came in. The blonde girl. Erin. She had befriended Olivia, a girl from Amity.

"Find a bag!" Eric shouted as he watched me move to the one in the center.

"I'm late, I know!" Uriah ran in the room with a muffin. _Typical Uri_. "Sorry." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He stands up and walks into the center of the red ring. Fighting preps you for stuff in Dauntless, etc. Etc. your turn. I face my bag and begin to work on punches. _What I wouldn't give to punch my father._ The bag swings lightly until I kick it, over and over again. It doesn't move as much as the first time. I look around it and see Eric holding the bag behind him as he helps Bri. Uri's on the other side of the room, flirting with Olivia. _They won't make it for stage two._ Their too preoccupied socializing instead of learning to survive. I punch the bag and pretend it's my father. Eric passes me without a glimpse or a word. We practice for an hour and a half until Uri calls a water break. I'm drenched in sweat. Everyone leaves except for Eric.

"Lexa, come here." I bite my lip from groaning and turn on my toes.

"What?" He holds up the muffin Uri brought it. "Not hungry." I wipe the sweat off my brow with my sleeve. I turn and walk out the door, leaving him dumbfounded. Uri stands by the water fountain waiting for the last person.

"You alright kid? You look pale." I give him a weak smile.

"I'm fine." I drink some water down before walking back to the training room. Eric was taping Olivia and Erin's hands_. Flirts. He doesn't need you_. I paused before looking at my bag. Light traces of blood danced on my bag. _Or they're smarter than you, stupid stubbornness_. It felt good though. To feel a pain that I am in control of. My arms burned along with my lungs.

"Lexa." I put my arms down and looked at Eric behind me. "Arms up like you're going to punch the bag." I did as I was told to do for once. "When you hit the bag, angle your fists so your knuckles don't drag." He took my hand and guided it to the bag. I pulled back and hit the bag. It swung a foot or so more. "Better." He glanced at my hands. "You need tape. Everyone else is taped." Eric touched the bag, visibly wincing at the blood.

"I'm fine." I could since people staring at us. I shouldn't have defied him.

"Everyone, follow me!" Eric shouted before pulling my arm. _He knows I'm Divergent_. My heart beat in my chest as I forced my breaths to seem even. He pulled us to the Chasm. "You see Lexa, I don't like people who don't listen to me." I looked over to see Four and Tris laughing and holding beers. Eric grabbed my hand and threw me over on the edge as I let out a strangled scream. "Grab the rail." I did as I was told. "Five minutes." I nodded and shut my eyes.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Tris and Four ran up to the edge. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I squeezed the rail. _Look up_. Uriah shoved his way to the front along with Bri. Olivia and Erin said something about Eric being really hot. I growled and began to count to pass the time.

"Three minutes." Uri smiled weakly at me.

"Shut up." I glanced down and pulled myself up. The water slammed my legs into the rock wall over and over again. I felt water slam into my back. I inhaled and bit back tears_. I will not show weakness_. I ran my shoe up the rock wall to find any footing. I shut my eyes and let out a tinny shriek as more water hit my back. "Time check?" I adjusted my grip.

"Two minutes left." Tris glanced at my torn and bloody hands. My arms felt like rubber.

"Great." I pulled myself up before Eric gently pushed my head down.

"Make it four for sarcasm." I glared at Eric before looking down and felt water escape from my eye. I didn't even notice that I began to cry. I pulled myself up and begun to whimper. I_ hate hate hate _heights. My hand slipped as my fingers throbbed. "I'm slipping!" I whispered. My legs burned with cuts as the roaring waves smacked my skin over and over again. I grabbed the other way to help my weak muscles. I looked up to see Tris and Four gone. Eric's leg was twitching. H_e wants to help you_. A large wave came up behind me and hit my back. I had been burnt and belted two days ago. No, he wants to see me die like a dog. I screamed as the wave pulled me down with it. "Eric!" His hand grabbed my wrist before pulling me up so he could grab my waist to hoist me over the rail. I shivered and swayed.

"Time's up. Back to the training room." The room spun as I grabbed the nearest thing, Eric's arm. He turned to look at me with his grey eyes. "I told you to eat." I felt him pull me down so I sat on the cold rock floor, shivering. Everyone had quickly left us alone.

"You- You'r- you're a b-bastard." I felt Eric hand me a cup of water.

"I know. Drink it."

"It might be poisoned." He rolled his eyes. The cool water felt like silk on my chapped lips and dry mouth. Eric stood up and grabbed the towel from Tris. _So that's where she disappeared to_. The fabric was warm and soft against my damp and burning body. "Thanks." I whispered. Four grabbed Tris's hand.

"I need you to do me one thing, I would love for you to visit me, but it wouldn't be fair to the others." I rolled my eyes at Four's notion. _He's so obsessed with Tris._

"Right." _Maybe he wants to get it on with Tris. Gross._ An arm wrapped its self around my shoulders. I relaxed into its hold and shut my eyes. I'm tired, cold, sore, and bleeding.

"Come on Lex, I'll take you to the hospital." My body froze.

"No. Absolutely not." Tris and Four left when I had zoned out.

"Why?" Eric lifted me up.

"Ow." I winced. A finger rubbed the inside of my knee.

"Don't relax so much and unfold your body." I shifted slightly.

"Wont people notice?" I quit tracing circles on his neck. He already thinks you're weird.

"They'll think I'm taking you to the infirmary. Just close your eyes." I did as I was told and pulled myself closer to him. Strong, steady, lethal. A door opened as Eric stepped inside. I opened my eyes as Eric set me down on his bed. Dark blue, almost black walls were embellished with silver. I curled my body up and wrapped the towel closer to me. "Cold still?" A piece of hair was shifted to behind my ear. I glanced up before looking back down. "Alexandria." I shuddered. _You almost killed me._ "Sweetheart?" _Yet he saved you_.

"Hum?" I subconsciously backed away from him.

"Stop doing that." He laid a top and sweats next to me.

"Stop doing what?" I shivered before he touched my back. He just wants to heal you.

"I'm going to help you." _Let him help you_. The cold hit me as I clutched the towel to my stomach. He traced my tattoos.

"Tori certainly has a gift." I shifted uncomfortably. "Let me grab the first aid-kit." I stated at the sheet. _Marcus walked up to me._

"No." I whispered as he reached his hand out to slap me.

_"Bitch._

_Dumb-ass._

_Whore._

_Discussing fat-ass."_ A whimper fell from my pressed lips as I stood up and ran to the window.

"Don't touch me!" I reached for my knife that I always kept on me. It wasn't there.

"Alexandria!" Marcus touched my face as he shoved my shoulders back into the wall.

"Please stop! Father stop this!" I thrashed around, trying to kick anything.

"Lex! Stop it! Snap out of it!" The walls faded back to the calming blue and silver and my father's face switched into Eric's like a light was turned on. I let out a tiny sob. "Hey." Eric pulled me into his arms gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, darling." His arms were in an iron grip around my shoulders as I calmed down. This wasn't a rare experience for me. It was just…more open. I had a nightmare the night that Eric and I first hooked up.

"I'm so sorry." His chest was rock solid and his breathing was steady. "I-"His breath fanned my face as his lips brushed against my forehead.

"Don't apologize, beautiful." I blushed and pressed my lips to the hollow of his thought.

"I need to though. I freaked. That's as bad as it's been in a long time." I shivered.

"Get your shorts off and I'll grab you a pair of sweats." I covered my stomach and turned as he headed to the bed. I slipped my shorts off and grabbed the pants from him.

"Thanks." I whispered. Eric smiled and glanced at my butt.

"You know that you're wearing white and I can totally see your butt." I blushed and pulled the pants up.

"That's why I turned this way." He grabbed my hips to look at my back.

"Princess, I've seen every inch of your body. Sit down. I'll patch you up." I nodded and flopped on his bed. I moaned in the warmth that engulfed me. "This is going to hurt so try not to scream." I felt a cool cloth touch my back before the stinging begun. I grabbed the sheet and whimpered. "Relax Lex. I'm almost done." I felt him press into a deep gash that I acquired the day before I had to choose. I bit my tongue and instinctively pulled away from him. Eric pressed his hand on my back to keep me still. "Alexandria, stop moving." A cloth was pressed into my back before sticky medical tape attached the cloth to my wound. Tingles danced on my skin as he rubbed my knee. Eric's lips burned against my skin as he kissed my scars. I rolled over so his breath danced against my stomach.

"Eric?"

"Hum?" Light kisses were placed up my torso, skipping my chest, until he was hovering me.

"Why did you make me hang from the rail?" He rested his forehead against mine.

"You defied me."

"So? You _like _it when I defy you." My hands wound themselves around Eric's neck.

"Not in front of a crowd." My breathing hitched as he kissed my neck.

"And?"

"And I still don't know how far I can push you until you might break." I gently glanced up at him.

"That shouldn't be hard. I'm not that strong." Eric moved his arm to roll next to me.

"Please, I wouldn't date a woman that's weak."

"What?" I noticed the sharp white ceiling was a sharp contrast to the walls. Eric lifted a strand of my light brown and red hair and twirled it around his fingers.

"I don't date women that are weak?" I covered my chest when I caught him glancing down. "Sorry. I'll get you a top." My back stung as I rolled over to watch him.

"Yeah, because you staring at my boobs is such a bad thing." I slipped on the top Eric threw at me. It was a normal fit but it definitely was too thin.

"Is that an invitation to stare at you?" He raised a pierced eyebrow. I smirked and stood up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Maybe." He pulled me flush against him.

"How about yes?" Soft lips met mine in love, lust, protection, and weakness. Someone knocked on Eric's door. I laughed as he growled against my skin.

"Are you going to answer the door or are you going to keep making out with me?" He moved me until I tripped on the bed.

"What do you think?" He kissed my neck as I slipped my hands in his hair. I held back a moan before kissing him on his lips.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" I gasped and shoved Eric off of me. Tris smiled gently at me as Four simply fumed.

"Chill. It's not like you and Tris don't make out." I stood up before squeezing Eric's hand. "I'm going to the dorms." Four grabbed my arm.

"Wait outside."

"No! I'm just as much a part of this as Eric is." Tris intensely studied Four.

"Why are you trying to eat her face?" I glanced up at Four.

"Enough! Why are so against us?" Eric's hand slipped around my waist.

"It has only been a day!" Tris grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear that made him relax.

"We had hung out more than you think." I glared at him. "Get out. Take _her_ with you." I turned and walked into the kitchen as the door shut. I rummaged the mini fridge to grab a beer and chug it down. My senses dulled as Eric moved behind me.

"Come to bed. Tomorrow's a big day." I tuned and hugged him.

"Just shut up." I felt his chest vibrate with laughter. "Four hates me." Eric moved a strand of my hair.

"No. He is just being an overprotective brother. Don't let him get to you." He slipped his arms under my legs and lifted me up before placing me on the bed. I let him wrap his arms around me before I drifted off to sleep.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So, have y'all ever had that moment when you're reading past works (like the beginning of this story) and all of it is trash (and will always be trash)?Anyways, I've been going through some things lately and UGGG. Anyways, enjoy and review!_**

* * *

_Alexandria! You're a dirty, good for nothing, whore! _

_Bitch!_

_Worthless._

_Not even your own brother cares enough to protect you._

I bolted up in the dark, shaking his invisible hands off of me.

"Alexandria?" Eric sat up, running his hand up and down my arms, calming me before tangling his strong hands in my thin hair.

"I woke you up, sorry." My voice shook. "I'll be back." I stood up and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Than another. Then another.

"Lex?" Eric took the unopened fourth beer out of my hands. "Don't. You have training tomorrow." I glared at him as I reached in the fridge and pulled out another beer. "Oh hell no. You're not doing this." His electric eyes swallowed me as he ripped the beer out of my hand and swung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down goddamn it!" I pounded on his shoulder just to have my hands ache even more. I let out a strangled screech as Eric flipped me over on the bed. I bounced slightly before bracing myself up on my elbows. "You don't need to man-handle me you know!" His steel gray eyes grew tired as he lied down next to me.

"Just go to sleep. You don't need that stuff." A huff passed through my lips before I passed out.

* * *

"Lex, it's time to get up!" I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Not so loud Eric. Do you want to wake up all of Dauntless?" My dark brown hair fell into my cheek; I quickly blew it away.

"I'm not even yelling yet. Get up. You have to shower before training."

"But I am warm." Eric's rough hands slid up my back, toying with my bra. "Stop it Eric."

"Not until you get up or, I get laid." I blushed and buried my face deeper in the pillow.

"Ha! Yeah okay. I'm getting up." I showered, changed into a tight black tee.

"Five minutes Lexa!" I growled.

"Don't we start fights today?" I pulled my hair up in a bun before walking out of the steamy room.

"Yes." He held out a muffin.

"Not hungry." He rolled his eyes.

"Take it." I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you around." I walked out of the apartment and down to the training room. A chalk board sat at the front of the room. My name was across from Dom, the hulking Erudite.

"One of you will not be fighting today because there's an odd number." Six sat on the silver table, chalk in hand. An arm brushed against mine. I glanced up at Eric before I moved forward. The first fight was between Olivia and Erin. While they both were opposites, they both were_ too_ nice for Dauntless. Erin swung first, a limp hand that brushed Olivia's face. Olivia broke down crying. I snorted, Eric poking my side and shaking his head.

"When does the fight end?" Olivia wined. Eric, Tris, and Four all glanced at each other.

"When one of you is unable to continue." Eric's voice boomed behind me.

"Or," Tris starts, "Until one of concedes." Eric's chest pushed against my back before he moved around me. "Didn't we have this argument last year?" I smiled_. Of course they've argued about this._

"Yes we did. Max sided with us too. Those are the new rules." Four waved his hand at Olivia and Erin to continue the fight.

"What happens if we concede?" Olivia stared Eric down.

"I will personally knock you down three places." Olivia shrugged at Eric.

"Then I forfeit." Eric nodded.

"Have fun with the factionless then." I jumped on my toes as they exited the ring.

"Dom and Lexa." We entered the ring, red blotches stained the black mat with a white circle to show boundary lines. My eyes darted around Dom's body in an effort to calculate what he was going to do as we circled each other. His upper body went left as I ducked under his arm, hit him in the gut and placed my foot around his to watch him fall. I blew a piece of hair out of my face before kicking the wind out of him and placed my knees on his arms. I broke his nose before I dragged my knuckles across his cheek. He thrashed around before wrapping his legs around my throat; I grabbed his throat to try and choke him out, black dots darted around his face as he got me on my back. He broke my nose as I struggled to get him off of me and just breathe.

"Quit playing and get the job done!" Eric yelled. I yanked my arm back and punched Dom in the neck. Dom took his hands off of my neck to cough.

"Just quit now Stiff." I laughed and pulled out my arms to claw his face. Three red lines danced down his face. "Bitch!" Dom held his face as I grabbed a fist of his hair and slammed his head against my knee, knocking him out. I let his body drop on to the mat in a bloody mess. I wiped my nose before coughing up a bit of blood.

"Winner: Lexa!" Four shouted as Tris circled my name as Eric lifted up Dom.

"Help me out Stiff." I swayed slightly before throwing Dom's arm over my shoulder. We exited the dark room and headed down the hall to the bright white infirmary.

"I see fights started today." Christina and Shauna sat behind the black counter. "I'm assuming you won?" Christina moved to help Eric and I get Dom on a cot.

"Yeah. My nose won't stop bleeding though." Shauna patted a cot for me to sit on.

"I'll give you an injection. That should help clot the bleeding." I nodded. "I'm also going to draw blood, just to make sure that it isn't getting worse." I nodded and caught Eric's startling grey eyes. Shauna shut the curtain and Eric sat next to me.

"How long was I in the ring?" He pressed his lips to my neck gently.

"Seven minutes." He kissed me gently. "One of the best fights I have seen in a while." I blushed and glanced at his upper lip.

"I got blood on you, sorry." I wiped the blood away before Shauna walked in with a small tray.

"What's that for? All she has is a bloody nose and a couple of bruises." Eric stood up to give her room.

"Be brave Lex." Shauna whispered. "How is Tris and Four?"

"They're being pricks." I looked up at Eric as Shauna pierced my skin.

"You're afraid of needles." I smiled gently at him.

"No. Not needles." Shauna placed a small bind-aid on the spot.

"Then what?" Shauna left us alone again with my blood samples.

"I'm not telling you." I smiled at Eric. He sat in the single spinning stool and spun in circles.

Shauna barged open the curtain, pissed as hell.

"Lex, when was your last period?" I knit my eyebrows together.

"Month and a half maybe? Why, what's wrong?" She gave me a wet wipe to get the blood off of my face.

"You missed this mouth because you aren't eating. Or you are eating, you're just throwing it up again." I let my eyes wonder down.

"Look at people when they adress you Stiff." Eric's face was stone as I rolled my eyes and looked up.

"Okay, first, I couldn't throw up because that's just nasty, and I could not eat because I love food too much." Shauna knit her eyes together.

"Lies. You don't eat breakfast or lunch." Eric rolled his eyes.

"So? That's not a big deal." Shauna rubbed her forehead.

"Yes it is!" Shauna picked up a clipboard and scribbled words on it like she found the cure for death.

"I've been trying to get you to eat Stiff!" I growled at Eric.

"Also, did your father…" She waved her hands around in an: I would say it but Eric's here, fashion.

"Yeah. The night before the Choosing Ceremony." My eyes wondered to Eric's to see him beaming at me.

"Oh sweetheart." She squeezed my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Eric's face grew colder

"It's fine. I found someone to take me in. That wouldn't be the first time around. Can I go?" I blushed.

"Yes." She handed me an apple.

"I'm not-"

"Just eat it Stiff." Eric led me out of the room and down multiple corridors before we got to the stairs. "Not the first time around? What the Hell does that mean?" He opened the door to his room for me.

"He's raped me twice. Almost three times." I shuddered and plopped down on his couch. The apple crunching as I bit into it. "Do we have to talk about this?" Eric sat down next to me, letting me crawl into his lap.

"No." I smiled and pressed my lips to his, disregarding the apple in the waist bin under the end table.

* * *

_He came up behind me, wearing black. _

_I tore at his hood, trying to see who he was._

_A raised gun._

_Three shots._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood_.

I sat up screaming. Eric grabbed a knife from God knows where and shoved me back into the pillows.

"What the hell?" I clutched the sheet to my chest before calming my breathing. "Alexandria?" Eric reached over to the side table and placed the knife back as I pulled over a large t-shirt that covered everything but my butt.

"I'm fine. I… just need some air." I stood up and grabbed a glass of water before sitting on the counter.

"Alexandria, what was your nightmare?" Eric let me wrap my legs around his waist.

"I don't know it was just bits and pieces of my kidnaping and murder. I died from a bullet," I picked up his large hand and placed it on my lower back. "It still hurts." I whispered. Eric rested his head on my neck. "I can't help but feel like this is wrong." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He laced his fingers in mine.

"This. Us fucking every other night. Four being my brother, and initiation." I paused and placed my hand on my stomach.

"Alexandria?" Eric pulled away from me as I coughed. Little blood dropletts danced on my hand.

"I'm fine." I cleared my throat. "I'm going back to bed." Eric moved as I wiped the blood on the black shirt and went back to bed.

* * *

"Lexa and Olivia! You two are up!" Four glanced at me as big boobs and I began to circle each other. I felt bad for Olivia, she wasn't meant for Dauntless. She should of stayed in Amity. Her feet were too close together and she wasn't engaging her arms. She took my delay to swing out fist. Her arms were slow so I grabbed her fist, ducked under her arm, and kicked her knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Erin yelled at me as I kicked Olivia's head. She was out like a light.

"Winner: Lexa!" Eric's voice boomed. I helped Eric lift Olivia up to get her to the nurse, but she woke up.

"Are you okay to stand?" She let a few tears slip as she meekly nodded.

"You're a bitch!" Erin stormed up to me and shoved me back.

"Hey! If you want to fight her, get in the ring!" Eric boomed. Erin's face flushed bright red before heading to the ring.

"I guess we're fighting." I muttered. I analyzed Erin's build. She was a twig, but fast. I squeezed my shoulder and danced on my toes. Erin came on to me with several well thought out punches to my unprotected gut. I bent over and fell on the ground. She pinned my arms with her legs as she hit my cheek. She was light. I was heavy. I shifted my weight and flipped us over. I hit her twice, soundlessly, before she passed out.

"Winner…" Four said something that I didn't catch.

"What did you say?" I coughed before standing up and swaying. I wiped the blood from my mouth. Four's lips moved and Eric said something back. I glanced at Bri who was frowning.

"What are they saying? I can't hear anything." I coughed up more blood before Four jogged up into the ring. His lips moved before he offered his hand. I glanced at it before coughing and swaying slightly. I grasped it as I swayed.

"I think I'm gunna pass out." I whispered. Four nodded and helped me out of the ring before lifting me into his arms. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello my devoted darlings! _**

**_It's been a weird summer for me and I've been neglecting y'all. So, sorry (?) _**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

I rolled over on my back, blinking multiple times. _Antiseptic_. The back certain separated my bed from the patient wheezing next to me.

"How are you feeling?" I glanced at Tris, hand in hand with Four who was sleeping.

"My head hurts." Tris nodded slowly. "Is he okay? He looks exhausted."

"Tobias hasn't been sleeping well since the fight." I bolted up.

"Shit! How long has it been?" Toby stirred in his chair.

"You missed paint ball." I groaned and fell back, swearing.

"How is this going to affect my ranking?"

"You're middle of the top." I nodded. "I'm sorry." I widened my eyes lightly and examined her face.

"For what?"

"For seeming like an ass." We chuckled before noticing Toby wake up.

"You're up." I nodded. Toby glanced at Tris before whispering something in her ear that lead to her leaving the room. "Shauna did some tests because it wasn't the fight that caused you to pass out."

"So what did cause me to pass out?" I sat up slowly.

"They don't know what it is, but your body is eating itself." I laughed.

"Please." I glanced into his blue eyes, different from my green eyes. They glossed over. "Am I going to die?"

"I don't know. Shauna doesn't know. Nobody knows. We're going to take you over to Erudite to let them do some testing." I huffed. _Erudites are not to be trusted._

"Fine. Can I at least continue training?" Four nodded.

"Yes, but, Shauna said that she wants you in here every day afterwards." I nodded.

"Fine. Can I go shower or something?" Oil had caused my scalp to itch and my skin felt itchy.

"Yeah, go for it."

* * *

"Hey look who decided to show up!" I shoved Bri slightly to the side before I plopped down at breakfast the next day.

"Sorry I was sick." I coughed into my hand before wiping the blood onto my black leather pants. "I heard y'all went Paint ballin' without me." The Erudite ginger transfer laughed. His name was Nathan.

"Yeah Four won." I smirked. Of course he did. He always did.

"Cool. What are we doing today?"

"Fights." Eric gruffly stated as he walked behind me. "Follow." I wrinkled my nose before standing up and following Eric to the training room. He opened the door for me before letting the door slam behind his stiff body.

"Hi to you too." I mumbled as Eric sat on the metal table.

"Come here." I watched his eyes as he stared at my legs. _My goodness he's looking at my bare skin_. I felt my skin heat up.

"What?" I let him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Are you alright?" I nodded_. I will not tell anyone_. Eric gently pulled my head to his. His kisses were growing softer, as were mine. I let my head roll back as he moved down my neck. "You know I don't like it when people lie to me." I laughed.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't. As far as you are concerned, I'm grand."

"Alexandria," He sighed and trailed his hands up my shirt. "Please?" I kissed his head.

"I'm sorry darling." I moved away from him to sit on the table and then laid my head on his lap.

"Tomorrow's visiting day." I hummed to alert him that I was listening.

"As long as Marcus stays far way, I'll be great." I laid my arms on his lap to prop myself up. "Am I fighting today?" Eric shook his head.

"No. Shauna wouldn't let us and we have an odd number." My stomach clenched as I sat up. "Are you okay?" Eric pressed his hand on my lower back.

"Oh my gosh no." I flew to the bathroom before throwing up everywhere. Eric shifted my hair before rubbing my back. "Sorry." I wiped my mouth with toilet paper before sitting back on my heels.

"Just relax. Do you want gum?" I nodded and chewed it quietly. "Come on, I'll take you back to my room." His arms swept me up into his chest.

"Eric, I can walk." I let my eyes cut into his in my best glare.

"I know stiff, but I don't trust you right now." I closed my eyes as my head lolled against his chest. _He may not trust you, but, neither do you._


End file.
